Spying on the One
by TravelingTeen
Summary: When a mac truck hits you, you become a robot and people around you are always kissing, what should you do? Only one thing: Spy on the daughter of the leader of an illegal espionage agency! ALL HUMAN - Edward's intro into espionage! Bella included!
1. Intro

When life strikes you hard...you become a robot and people around you are always kissing, what should you do?

Only one thing.

Spy on the daughter of the leader of an illegal espionage agency!

Read on to enjoy the ups and downs (and loops) of Edward's life as a CEA (Canadian Espionage Agent!)


	2. Glimpses

Disclaimer's note: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EDWARD!!

All right. Edward Cullen is a student. His apartment is a small room near Queens Park in Toronto, within walking distance to the University of Toronto.

Edward flinched at the beeping sound of his watch. Lying awake for hours over the past night had given him an air of insanity, but the dreams kept coming back. She was standing in a shallow pool, a black dress clinging to her curves, looking at the sun.

Edward was in the dream too, only he was like a rock, unable to move or speak. As always, just as the beautiful girl was about to turn around and look at him, he would always jerk awake. Not wanting the dream to cause him anguish anymore, Edward had started to drink too much coffee before bed, lying awake all night.

His biology teacher had noticed his exhaustion every day. He was making sure not to load on Edward's homework; assuming that Edward had a personal issue he was dealing with. Edward's biology teacher was a very kind man.

One day, as Edward was using every ounce of his determination to pull himself out from under his blankets, he had a glimpse of a huge truck barrelling towards him in his head. He blinked, and the image was gone, and in his fatigue, he immediately forgot about it.

In biology, his teacher, Mr. Wellrock, pulled him aside after class.

"You okay, son?" he asked

"Somewhat" Edward mumbled, grabbing onto the desk out of fear of falling over because of his tiredness.

"Really?" Mr. Wellrock persisted. "Look, you're my top student, and every day this nonsense pulls your grade lower. Now, tell me what is wrong, Mr. Cullen!"

Edward did not want to admit that a dream about a made up girl was ruining his sleep because he couldn't see her face. "It's...uh, my father has a rare type of stomach, er, cancer...I'm stressing a little bit..." he quietly lied, hoping Mr. Wellrock would let him go back to his appartment to sleep.

His teacher gave him a strange look and turned back to marking tests. Edward slowly walked out of the room.

As he was walking down the street, he tripped and accidentally scattered his books all over the intersection. The light that had just been a clear, white "Walk" sign had just turned red and blinking. The traffic would be moving soon, and his English Literature papers were over by the curb. He snatched them up and stuffed them into his mail carrier bag.

Running now that the light had said "Stop" and the busy Toronto rush hour traffic would soon be upon him, he was in the middle of the street, when he tripped again and fell flat on his face, blood gushing from his nose.

Edward looked up to see the image from the morning: A huge truck thundering towards him.

**Hey hey, my first chapter! How'd you like it? Okay my first fanfic so please read and review! Thanks!**

**-Traveling Teen**


	3. Impact

Time stopped.

Edward

could

see

the

shiny

metal

grille

on

the

front

of

the

huge

truck.

Its

red

paint

glinted

in

the

sun,

its

immense

black

wheels

turning

dust

on

the

road.

As the seconds began to slowly tick by, the truck got closer and closer.

Edward knew he was at the end of his life.

The blood from his nose covered his white shirt with a cherry-coloured stain.

The truck came closer.

Edward shut his eyes, waiting for impact.

He heard a scream, somewhere far off...and then like the whole atmosphere had turned to concrete and fallen on his legs, a searing pain shot up Edward's body and he knew no more.

:-+-:

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Edward woke.

Beep.

The only thing he saw was blackness.

Beep.

He opened his eyes. Still black.

Beep.

Then he closed them again, and he could see the whole room, clear as if he was looking at a high-definition photograph through a magnifying glass.

He opened his eyes, and there the blackness was gone too. Instead of a crystal-clear image, he could tell where things were hotter and where things were colder. It was as if he had heat-sensitive eyes.

On a sudden instinct, he tried opening his eyes _while his eyes were open. _The result: normal human vision. For the next three or so minutes, Edward toyed with his new eyes, taking in the hospital room he was lying in.

A sterile table sat to a corner. A desk, light and papers were on the opposite wall. Edward's bed jutted out into the middle of the room. His wrists were attached to a sensor, and along with his forehead and neck, wires were fed into a screen that beeped every few seconds, monitoring his heartbeat. There were no windows, and a grey door was near the desk. It was completely silent.

Beep.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two arguing men rushed into the room. Edward closed his eyes, using the crystal-clear vision to watch the men. To his surprise, Edwrd was able to zoom up on the men using his high-definition vision.

The first man was young, with a head of short, curly yellow hair. He was short and well-built, but not overweight. The second man look like he could be the first man's grandfather. He was very, very tall, almost stooping against the low ceilings and he was bald, other than a few wisps of white hair like cotton above his ears.

Edward coughed.

The men looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen." The older one said.

**YAY!!**

**Second chapter...done!! :)**

**look, im sorry the chapters are short, its just so is my patience so i like keeping them short.**

**READ AND REVIEW...**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE cool I PROMISE!!**

**-Traveling Teen**


	4. Answers

CHAPTER 3: Answers

"I'm Dr. MacKenzie," said the short one.

"And I'm Dr. Vedelago." said the old one.

Edward wiggled his way until he was in a sitting position.

"Umm..." he began, confused that he was, well, _alive._

"Yes. We know that you're confused." said Dr. Vedelago, as if he was reading Edward's mind. "We understand."

"What...uh, how...?" stuttered Edward, looking at the men's calm faces. "Aren't I supposed to be DEAD?" he finally spit out, and cringed at the words. He felt completely healthy and unscathed.

The men exchanged a glance that Edward could not decipher. "Yes, you are supposed to be dead." said Dr. MacKenzie, "But we managed to make that terrible tragedie..._unhappen._"

Edward's face was blank, but his mind was whirling. He waited.

"So, after the ambulance was called to a broken and bleeding dead body, we decided to try our, hm, new medical operations. Edward, you were dead. You heart was not beating, you were pale and broken. That was 32 days ago. 32 days, my boy, that we toiled and worked on giving you a new body, and bringing you back to life. You know about your eyes, do you not? That was one of the first genetic changes we made." He explained.

Edward swallowed. So now he was like Inspector Gadget or something.

"What do I say to activate my, erm, functions? Go Go Edward?" he said with a straight face.

"No, Mr. Cullen." said Dr. Vedelago, "You just have to think about it, and it happens, like your eyes."

Edward instinctively flicked to high-def vision, looked around the room, and then flicked back to normal vision.

"Yes." Dr. MacKenzie said simply. "And now, Edward 101."

"Stand up, boy." said Dr. Vedelago.

Edward rose to his feet, though they didn't feel like his own feet. He looked down to see something like a metal, skeletal foot intertwined with wires and very flexible. He curled and uncurled his toes. It worked perfectly.

"Doctors, is my whole body like this...I mean, my face?" Edward asked, terrified.

"Yes, and no. You see one half of your face was crushed against the pavement...we had to rebuild it, but the other half is completely fine. Same with your hands." said Dr. MacKenzie.

Edward lifted his hand. One was a regular skinned hand with a metal wrist, but the other was like his foot, all metal and wires. After a minute of experimenting, he found his fingers could retract into his hand, and also his pointer finger had a powerful laser that, unfortunately, melted the screen of the computer lying on the desk.

"Hmm." said Dr. Vedelago. "Come."

The three walked out of the room into what looked like a gun shop. Surpised, Edward had thought he was in the hospital.

"Now to tell you the truth." said Dr. MacKenzie. "We're from the NSG, the National Spy Guard, a secret government organisation that not even the FBI knows about. We train and recruit undercover agents. Like you."

Edward opened his eyes wide. A secret government spy organisation...something he had only dreamt of.

"Now, your training." said Dr. Vedelago, opening a steel door to Edward's right.

**Phew, sorry that that chapter had so much talking...**

**I had to lead something up to the exciting part ahead!!**

**OK OK OK **

**PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **

**I WANT AT LEAST 15 NEW REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**sorry again that they are so short...**

**i need some motivation here!**

**PS: i like ABBA**

**-Traveling Teen**


	5. Escape

YAY! Chapter 5: Testing

**Hey thanks to everyone that reviewed!! **

**glad everyone liked it**

**i promise this will not disappoint you.**

**especially bcuz i'm listening to ABBA...it gives me a certain...spunk!**

**PS: DOWNLOAD ALL ABBA SONGS !! THEY ROCK!!**

**-TravelingTeen**

The door swung open, and Edward and the two doctors stepped into a steel room, about ten feet by ten feet. (**A/N: I'm Canadian, so 10 feet is really 3.05 m)**

"This is our most high-tech spy training facility." said Dr. Mackenzie, his eyes gleaming. He looked around the room. "Built it myself."

Edward switched to high-def vision, and scanned the room. It was all steel, with a square cut into the floor near one corner. He thought it looked very plain.

"Ready, Edward?" said Dr. Vedelago, backing out of the room, and motioning for Dr. MacKenzie to follow him.

Edward was confused and unprepared and scared...he had no idea what to do. Suddenly, like a voice was speaking to him in his head, he could hear the kind voice of Dr. MacKenzie clear as a bell in his ear.

"This ear piece, Edward, is attached to your head. It's removable, don't worry." said the voice. Edward felt awkward in his new body, confused, and he felt like he was being pushed into something he didn't want to do. After all, he was majoring in Biology and planned to move out to Washington State in the US, to a town called Forks to study the temperate rainforests there. Being a spy, yeah it was cool, but Edward didn't feel ready for it. Spying...undercover work is for men, cool, strong men, not creepy half-robots.

And then it hit him.

Edward was hardly a human anymore. His reconstructed body didn't belong to him biologically, he was weird. He was a freak. He could never go out into public again.

He spoke to himself.

"Dr.-Dr. M-m-macKenz-ken-kenz-ie-ie?"

"Yes, Edward?" said the voice back.

"Why did you-you...do this to me...I can't-can't-can't take it...I'm-I'm-I'm a-a-a fre-freak!"

"It was for the better, boy." said the voice, harsher this time, than the voice of Dr. MacKenzie usually is.

Edward shut his eyes. He was terrified, and hated himself. It had never occurred to him before that no girl would ever love his metallic face, or hold his cold metal body close to them. He hated Dr. MacKenzie and Dr. Vedelago for what they did to him. He wanted to escape.

Edward ripped off the earpiece, and, infuriated, melted the door shut with his finger-laser. Now to get out of the steel room.

He suddenly realized that he had a pocketknife on the heel of his hand. Though the Doctors had ruined Edward's life, he silently thanked them for providing him with the necessary tools to escape.

He jumped to the side of the wall and clung on like a squirrel to a tree-trunk to the metal wall. Again, Edward realized that he was well equipped with necessary espionage tools.

He grinned a sour, fruitless grin.

The super sharp knife was thin and strong enough to create a thin tear down the side of the wall. Using a retractable hook on his middle finger, he tore open the steel lining to find a brick wall.

Edward leapt to the back of the room and fired a wrist rocket off of the metal cuff around his human hand. Metal coverings covered his eyes as debris shot everywhere, denting the metal walls.

There was a hole big enough for a raccoon to fit through in the bricks. Edward could feel cool night air blowing in through the hole, and his body yearned to be outside. After all, he had been over a month lying on a hospital bed, and had not felt fresh air for that long. He could hear Dr. MacKenzie and Dr. Vedelago pounding on the door.

Suddenly, Edward densed, and the coverings shot over his eyelids seconds before the metal door was blown open.

"CULLENNNNNNNN!!" screamed Dr. MacKenzie, his eyes burning and his face white. He lunged at Edward, who nimbly darted out of the way and shot the Doctor with his laser.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the man screamed, clutching his shoulder, and jumped at Edward again.

Edward dove into the whole and managed to squeeze out of the hole.

The moon was shining bright as the half man, half robot sprinted into the night, darting through alleys, keeping in shadows and avoiding any humans on his way.

As Edward ran through the night, his eyes automatically flicked to night vision.

Though Edward was still a human, he didn't tire until dawn began to break and he was flying down country lanes, out in the middle of nowhere.

He was hungry and thirsty, but for now, he needed to sleep.

_Or recharge my batteries, more like it._ He thought.

Spotting a copse of trees near the road, he leapt easily the 8 feet to the lowest branch of the tallest tree, and curled into a ball.

Edward fell asleep, all thoughts of the days events erased from his mind.

**Sweet.**

**That was a pretty exciting but dark chapter.**

**and wow a lot of you have put this story on your alert list!!**

**luv y'all!**

**like it? hate it?**

**please review.**

**I have a little challenge:**

**in your reviews give me an idea for how he should become a spy again and start spying on bella**

**i have an idea i just wanna know what you faithful readers think should happen.**

**and next chapter i shall annouce the winner and i might use their idea.**

**sweet.**

**PS: WHO HAS GOT ABBA SONSG ON THEIR IPOD YET??**

**"Keep reading, it'll keep coming" - anonymous**

**-TravelingTeen**


	6. Meeting

CHAPTER 6: CHANCE

**Hey Hey hey**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed...**

**as for opinions on how the story should go:**

**i only got 2 replies!**

**so i'm going to use OffToLaLaLand's idea for the time being**

**but with a few twists**

**i might add in some ideas from other reviews.**

**luv ya and read on**

Sunlight streaked through the leaves of the massive old Oak tree that Edward was curled in. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling warm and safe, when suddenly all of the events from the past day flooded back to him.

He was on the loose as a half robot.

_Life can't get much worse, can it_? He thought to himself.

Edward grabben onto a branch above his head and quickly swung down to the ground. The long grass was covered in dew from the night, but the air was warm and there were no clouds in the sky. Edward knew that he was somewhere far north of Toronto, in the middle of Ontario, isolated.

He coudn't see any farmhouses, but he could see cattle and fences punctuating the rolling fields before him. To his right, he could see a forest.

Edward's stomach grumbled, and feeling thirsty for the first time in a long while, he set off down the dirt road.

Soon, he came to an old-looking farmhouse that was in good shape. There was a barn behind it. Edward ran, bent over as to not attract attention, to the barn.

Inside, it was musty, but in a good way, like most old barns smell like. There were no horses or cattle in any of the stalls, and Edward assumed that they were all outside considering the beautiful weather. There was a water trough near the door. He stepped over to it, surprised that the water was cool, clean and clear and took a big sip straight from the through.

"Ahhhh." he sighed and sat back on his heels.

_Creak._

Edward spun around, to find a young girl, about 10 or 11 years old standing at the door, staring at him. She was in her PJ's.

Her eyes widened as he turned, for the first time seeing the metallic side of Edward's face.

He stood. "No, no, no don't go. I'm not going to hurt you!" he called, but she screamed and turned and ran to the farmhouse. Edward heard the door slam.

He ran and jumped into the rafters, as high as he could, and lay down along a wide beam. He was near the top of the barn, and he could clearly see the door.

The muzzle of a shotgun poked through the door, followed by a thin, tall man, who was holding the hand of the girl that Edward had just seen. They began to whisper, and Edward could hear them as if they were right beside him.

"Whattid ya see, Leila?" the man whispered hoarsly to the girl.

"I thought he was a homeless man, or a burglar. I was just coming to open the animal door out back to let the horses back in-"

_That's it,_ thought Edward, _there's another door out back._

"But the guy turned around, and he was an alien with a scary face and I ran away." the girl finished.

Though she might have been over-exaggerating, her words hurt Edward in a place that was raw and tender. "An alien with a scary face" was not what he wanted to be.

Edward stood up, balancing on the rafters, as the man and his daughter poked around the barn. He ran along the thin wooden beam, jumped across a 10-foot wide gap between rafters and spotted the door. Edward's landing on the rafter caused some dust to fall down, right on the nose of the thin man.

He looked up. And screamed.

The shotgun went off without aim, but bullets were flying close to Edward. He leapt like a flash of lightning down from the beam and wrenched open the huge animal door that was below him and sprinted out into the field. He was fields away from the barn when he realized that his good shoulder was bleeing freely down his bare chest. He had been shot, and not even noticed.

Edward sank to the ground, wanting to die right then and there in the cool chade of a big tree, on the soft grass. He closed his eyes for what seemed like seconds, when he suddenly woke.

It was dusk.

Edward had dried blood all over his torso, and his human arm would not move without pain. He stood up stiffly, suddenly sensing somebody nearby.

"You okay?" asked a deep voice, as a tall and muscular figure stepped from behind the tree. He had short blonde hair and huge biceps. "Seriously, man, look at that blood."

"No, I'm not okay," said Edward, trying to move his arm and wincing at the pain that shot through his body. He looked up at the other man, and did a double take.

His left arm, from the elbow down was robotic, like Edward's. And his left eye was metal-looking and black. The man was just like him.

"Stare if you want, buddy, but you're just like me. Now do you want help or not?" he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the tree.

"Yes." whispered the injured Edward, swaying slightly with nausea.

"Okay." The man picked Edward up and held him like a baby. Edward could feel his heart beating.

"Ummhhh liss iss kunda okwrrrd." said Edward, who could hardly breath. "I kunt brrrthh!"

"Oh ho, sorry buddy." Laughed the man, and loosened his grip. Instead he threw Edward over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Wait." said Edward. "I didn't catch your name!"

"Emmett." he said.

"Oh, okay. I'm-"

"Edward, I know." said Emmett, and ran off into the darkening fields.

**Nice that was the longest chappie (i stole your word OfftoLaLaLand lol)**

**i had such a different idea in my mind when i began to write that**

**but your know how it just flows, right?**

**ANYWHOO**

**please review!**

**i want to know what you all think**

**and sorry about such the long wait**

**i've been REALLY REALLY REALLY busy**

**and I've had no time to write.**

**keep reading!**

**-TravelingTeen**


	7. Business

Chapter 7: Business

**Hey again**

**I'm making up for a long gap in between chapters by writing lots.**

**drink it up.**

Wind whipped Edward's face as he clung to Emmett's back, feeling nausea and light-headedness come and go during the night as they ran.

Once, in his disembodied state, Edward felt Emmett slow and catch his breath. Soon after, Edward fell asleep and could not remember where he was going or what time it was. Edward was slowly slipping away from life.

Suddenly, he was jerked to a stop. Edward wearily opened his eyes and the sun burned them. He had forgotten not too look at the sun.

"Hey, wake up." said Emmett, putting Edward into a standing position. His legs felt like jelly and Edward didn't have the stamina to stand. Plus, he was starving.

"Alright then, don't walk. I can carry you from north of Parry Sound all the way to Elliot Ridge, and you can't even stand, let alone blink."

Edward blinked. "I can." he whispered. Those two little words took the last of Edward's energy and he slumped to the ground.

Emmett looked worried. "You're really pale, buddy. Let's get you to see Dr. Carlisle, he can help this."

He trotted over to an old farmhouse, not unlike the one that Edward had been yesterday morning. Emmett pulled open the door, holding Edward's injured body close and yelled.

"CARLISLE!! ESME!! Gettover here!!"

Within seconds, a tall, good-looking man with wavy blonde hair appeared, followed by a woman of about the same age, with long wavy hair flowing dow her back.

"Emmett?" asked the man, who was obviously Carlisle.

"Found him near the Sistra's farm, half dead. This boy's got serious stuff though. A normal person would be dead." replied Emmett, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle grimaced. "I'll se what I can do." He lifted Edward.

All the while, Edward was listening to their conversation, but unable to speak or move. Every minute, darkness crept up slowly from his feet and filled his body. Edward wished they would hurry up. He knew he was dying.

Carlisle limped over to a room with a bed and a table covered in medical instruments and gently lay Edward down on the bed.

"You'll be all right, son." he said, and turned to his table. Edward fell asleep.

:-+-:

Edward opened his eyes. There was a petite girl sitting on the end of the bed. She had short, spiky black hair.

"Hi, Edward." she said.

Edward moved his fingers and then tested his arms and legs. He felt weak, but he was alive and healthy.

"Hey, um..."

"Alice." she replied.

"Hey Alice. How long have I been here?" he asked, looking at her. She was beautiful, like a pixie. She had small, delicate hands and big eyes. She looked about his age.

"Four days, Edward. And you've exhausted Carlisle. The poor man was slaving over you night and day, but I guess that's because you are the newest edition to our 'family' and you've got the most...robot...in you. But no matter. you're healthy now, right?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you mean by 'family'?" Edward replied.

"We've kinda all come together...rejects of society, people unable to walk down a normal street. There's Emmett: I think you already know that he lost his eye and the lower half of his left arm in a fireworks accident. Carlisle found him in the woods, where his friends left him. Can you beleive that they LEFT HIM to die?? What friends. And there's Rose, or Rosalie. She's dating Emmett, and she lost her right leg by getting hit by a train. Esme, she's...handless...from a...a...wait, I forget."

Edward looked shocked.

"No, no, don't worry. Carlisle, lost his right leg in a car accident, and he's the oldest of us all. He saved us all, well Esme, Rose and Emmett. I didn't need saving."

"Alice, you're overwhelming me. This...this is crazy. A farmhouse full of freaks?" Edward punched the air with his human arm, and found it healed. The bullet wound was wrapped up, but it was better. He smiled.

"Look, Edward, you're one of the biggest freaks here, so don't speak." she snapped back.

"Su-u-u-ure. And why didn't you need saving, Miss I-have-nothing-wrong-with-me?"

"Because I DIDN'T. All I can say is don't go downstairs for a while. Carlisle and Emmett are going to have an argument."

"What? And you've like, planned this or something?" he said sarcastically, but Alice was gone. Edward lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Within minutes, he heard yelling and the sound of breaking glass.

Alice's head peeked in the door.

"Told ya." she said without a smile, and disappeared.

Edward was asleep.

**That chappie explained a bunch of stuff.**

**hey thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**but i got something to say.**

**i love all the positive reviews i get, but PLEASE PLEASE don't be afraid to give me**

**NEGATIVE feedback, or something you think i should change.**

**i like it.**

**it makes the story better.**

**just don't go giving me hate mail,**

**okay?**

**thanks and **

**kEeP rEaDiNg**

**-TravelingTeen**


	8. Rescue

**Sorry for the **

**HUGE**

**gap between chapters...**

**summer keeps you busy you know?**

**Anyways here y'are!**

Pale light was filtering through the window beside Edward's head. He could see the tiny dust particles dancing through the air when he breathed. In, the particles whooshed and twirled towards the middle. Out, they spiraled away from his nose. Edward occupied himself for a few minutes before deciding to try and get up.

He threw off the covers.

Ugh.

He was wearing matching fleece PJ's with racecars on them. _Alice,_ he thought, and flipped his legs so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly Alice burst into the room with huge force considering her tiny body.

"Oh, Edward...be CAREFUL!! You're going to fall!" she squeaked and pushed him back so he was lying down again. "Please wait for Carlisle to help you!!"

"Alice..." Edward growled menacingly but didn't move.

Soon a slim male figure appeared in the doorway. "Ah. You're awake." it said.

"Hello, Carlisle," said Edward, "I was told you'd be here in a few moments. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, and vice versa, though I did meet you days ago and you weren't aware." He replied politely.

Edward could see a wise intelligence in the young man's eyes. He assumed that Carlisle wasn't much over 25 years of age.

"Erm, would it be alright if I walked around a bit?" Edward asked him, while flexing his robotic fingers.

"Yes, yes, it would...let me help you up first. Alice?" he looked at the girl and she sprang away so Carlisle could let Edward hold his shoulders and stand.

Edward wobbled. "I think I'm fine," he said, and Carlisle stepped away. Edward hadn't used his legs for a while, and he was stiff and weak. Alice giggled at his PJ's.

"Oh, yes and I would like to thank you Alice for the, erm, wonderfully _cozy _PJ's." said Edward with a smile.

Alice blushed and Carlisle laughed once. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh, I had a feeling." Edward replied, and took a few steps. He started to fall, but grabbed the doorframe in time.

Carlisle was at his side. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks, I think I'm fine." Edward said and padded softly into the dim hallway.

The carpet was worn in the middle, like many pairs of feet had walked down the hall over many years. The walls were painted an off-beige-ish-white colour and there were old style lamps dotted along the walls. There were also a few closed doors. There were stairs at the end of the hallway off to Edward's left.

He walked towards them.

The wooden banisters were worn like the carpet, smooth and old. The steps sagged in the middle.

Carefully and ever so slowly, Edward took the stairs one at a time taking time to place both feet on the step before carrying on. He arrived at the bottom in a cozy kitched that smelled like apple pie.

"Hello?" he called, and from behind the counter snapped up a woman who looked about Carlisle's age, with long brownish hair and a motherly face.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said.

Edward laughed. "Is that the only thing that people say around here?" he joked.

"Hm. Well you have been asleep for quite a while, dear. I'm Esme, by the way."

Edward noticed the hand she was putting away plate with was like his own left hand, robotic and metallic, and the one on the counter, supporting her as she reached up, was the same.

"I know." said Edward, and when she looked at him oddly he quickly said, "Alice told me."

Alice and Calisle strolled into the kitchen then, talking about the over-breeding of golden retreivers.

"Yes, well, everyone I see nowadays has one of those dogs! Oh, hello Esme." said Carlisle, ending the debate and planting a quick kiss on Esme's lips.

"Hello you two," she said, and added, "Where are Rose and Emmett?"

Alice giggled. "Who knows? Probably in the barn..."

Edward understood and smiled. "I hate to bother you but, is there ANY food I can eat? I can't remember the last time I ate anything!" as he said this his stomach growled.

"Oh, you poor thing." said Esme, a worried look on her face. "Would you like some lasagna?"

Edward's mouth filled with drool. "That's the only thing I want right now." he said, and sat on a stool by the table while Esme bustled around the kitchen and warmed a huge plate of cheesy lasagna in the microwave. Carlisle had melted away into another room somewhere, and Alice was sitting beside Edward, inspecting her fingernails.

Esme plopped the plate of lasagna in front of Edward, along with a huge glass of milk.

"Eat up, hon." she said, but Edward's mouth was already filled with food. Alice laughed.

As he was eating Alice told him about the time that Rosalie found Emmett after his accident with the fireworks. She said that they had been madly in love ever since.

"When the two of them dissappear together, you can only imaging what they're up to!" she whispered, and Edward smiled, or tried to, considering the amount of lasagna in his mouth.

"The last time-" she began but froze in mid-sentence. Edward swallowed.

"Alice?" he said and looked over at her. He huge eyes were glazed over and staring into space, and her hands were trembling. "Alice?!" he yelled now, and Esme ran into the room, startled.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, but relaxed when she saw Alice. "Oh, Edward, sweetie, she's just having a vision." Esme said it as if it were the most normal thing on the planet.

"WHAT?? A vision??" said Edward, shocked, confused and scared all at once. Alice still stared into space.

"Hm. Have you ever wondered why Alice is here in this house, when the rest of us are all half-robot or such?" she held up her hands. "Alice sees into the future...sometimes her visions last hours, some only a few quick seconds, and then she's back."

Edward gaped, at a loss for words. "She's, she's PSYCHIC?" he asked, and suddenly beside him, Alice relaxed.

"It's a boy...our age...he just got caught in a machine...his dad's warehouse...get Emmett...he needs help!!" she said, almost on the verge of tears.

Carlisle, who obviously heard the commotion, ran into the room. "Emmett just called...him and Rose are going away for a few days."

Alice turned white. "Carlisle...there's no time!" she yelled. "Send Edward!!"

Esme looked at him, "I don't know, Alice dear...Edward's still weak!"

But Edward was already on his feet. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

Carlisle had re-appeared with a pair of tight, black pants. They had a belt with a GPS, a phone and a gun in them. "Put these on, Edward, and hurry. This boy needs us."

Edward dashed upstairs, suddenly feeling strong and agile. He took of the fleece PJ's and slipped on the pants. They made him feel invincible and fast. He ran downstairs, just as Carlisle finished punching coordinates into the GPS.

"This will lead you to the sight. Are you sure they're right, Alice?" he said, and Alice nodded.

Carlisle handed Edward the GPS. "The boy is alone in the warehouse, but still, be cautious. if anybody sees you like that," he said gesturing to the parts of Edward's torso that were made of metal, they will become suspicious. it is only a few kilometers away, so you will get there soon. Hurry and carefully bring the boy back. this is like your initiation, Edward, so be careful." Carlisle clipped the GSP to Edward's belt, and stepped back.

"Be quick," said Alice tears streaming down her face, "and bring him back!"

Edward ran out the door. The GPS beeped him in the right direction and he flew over fields and lanes. Soon he approached the small town. It was around dusk, so he kept to the shadows as he stole along the backs of buildings.

Soon a huge warehouse appeared, and Edward, with his now refined hearing, could hear laboured breathing and moans coming from inside. He quickly sliced open the door with his finger-laser and ran inside.

It was pitch-dark so Edward switched to night vision and look around.

Near the far corner a pool of blood and a grotesque scene appeared. The boy, who looked about 18, had his leg caught in a knife-sharpening machine.

Edward ran over.

"I'm here to help, don't be afraid." he said, and the victim looked up with pain filled eyes. "Okay," he said hoarsely.

"What's your name?" Edward asked as he began to ease the boy's mangled leg out from the depths of the machine.

"Jasper," he replied, and fainted.

**Oooh...**

**A twist!!**

**Don't worry...the spying stuff will start as soon as our newest **

**character heals up.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care?**

**please sned me ideas, reviews or anything thanks!!**

**yours Edwardlovingly, **

**travelingTEEN**


	9. Love

**Yay!**

**My head is filled with ideas...**

**Jasper popped up as I was writing the last chapter!**

**please keep reading!!**

**I hope i get some good ideas for this chapter!**

Edward noticed Jasper's blackout, and somewhat relieved, continued to disentangle the poor kid's leg. He wondered if Alice saw him doing this.

Soon, with bloody hands, Edward picked up Jasper's floppy body and ran out the door. He flew over fields once again, but he didn't have to be as stealthy as before because the sun had completely set. Within minutes he arrived on the doorstep of the farmhouse, greeting an anxious Alice with a nod.

"That was fast." she said bluntly, while staring at the body in his arms.

Jasper was totally unconscious, his leg dripping blood. Alice cupped his face in her tiny hands and whispered to him: "Don't worry, you'll be okay." Jasper slowly opened his eyes. "I know." he said, and was out again.

"Ummm, Alice don't you think I should take him to Carlisle? I mean, it's pretty cold out here and the poor kid's suffered from severe bloodloss..." said Edward, but Alice had the door open and was ushering him inside.

"Carlisle?" Edward called. In seconds the young man was in the kitchen, looking at Jasper's leg.

"Fast, Edward, almost as good as Emmett, huh Alice?" said Carlisle absentmindedly. "Son, could you carry this boy up to the room you were in last night? I like to work there."

Edward nodded and walked up the stairs, his mind guiding him sub-consciously to the room he slept in last night. He flicked the light on and lay Jasper down on the bed, blood immediately soaking the covers and the sheets.

"Mmmmm. Esme knows how to get blood out of sheets." said Carlisle as he sat in a chair next to Jasper's bed. "His hand and his poor leg...they're no good anymore. Thanks for your help Edward, you can leave now."

Edward silently shut the door behind him and could hear Carlisle taking out assorted doctor's tools. He walked downstairs.

"That's how it happens, right Alice?" Edward said to her, as she stared sullenly into a mug of steaming chai tea. "You get a vision, and whoever's there runs and gets the kid."

Alice nodded, and suddenly Edward could see the tears on her face. "But it's me who has to watch the horrible accident and keep the memory. You just have to run and get him."

Edward sat down beside her.

"But I'm not usually like this," she continued on, "I don't get emotional. When they found Rose, I didn't cry or carry on or feel like this. It's just...there's something about Jasper...I can't put my finger on it...Carlisle said that though I was born with this gift, _I'm_ the one who has to suffer the most. But Jasper...he made me feel better...oh, why am I telling you this?!" She ended abruptly and stood up. "You have no idea..." and stormed out of the room.

Edward was shocked at her sudden change of moods. He wondered if there was any more lasagna.

The phone rang beside his left hand and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Carl - wait, you must be Edward."

"And..."

"I'm Rosalie. Or Rose. Whatever."

"Oh. Hi."

"I wanted to know if Carlisle was there."

"Sorry, Rose he's busy."

"With what?"

"A boy...Alice saw him and I brought him back."

"Hmph. That's what Emmett does in this house."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you knew that Emmett was with you and we couldn't reach you."

"Yes." she said icily, "We were taking a well deserved break."

"I bet."

Rose snarled. "We got off on the wrong foot, Edward, so you'll have to make it up to me somehow."

"Suuuure." he said sarcastically.

"Just tell Carlisle we'll be home in the morning." she almost yelled.

_Click._

Edward laughed. He liked the feeling he got from bugging Rosalie.

--

In the morning, Rosalie and Emmett arrived, Edward was by the door, smilling brilliantly, Alice by his side grinning. This is how it went:

"Hi, Eddy. You feeling better?" said Emmett, slapping Edward on the back.

Rosalie stood back, a grimace on her face. "Edward."

"Rosalie." he said. Alice stifled a giggle. Edward had re-counted the phone conversation with great detail, and she couldn't wait to see Rose's reaction.

"Stay away from me." she said tersely and stormed up to her room, Emmett in tow.

"Man! I wanted an explosion!" sqeaked Alice

The days progressed slowly, Edward eating lasagna by the pound, and never figuring out why there was so much. After Rosalie had denied her a laughable reaction to Edward's teasing, she had began to spend hours sitting beside a sleeping Jasper, just staring at his face. Often Edward peeked in the door to find her eyes wide and still, her hands on Jasper's chest, going up and down with his breathing.

And then he woke up.

Alice and Edward were downstairs at lunch with their usual, a plate of lasagna for Edward with a big glass of milk and a chai tea for Alice and a garden salad. They were chatting about nothing. Occasionally Alice peeked behind her to check on Rosalie and Emmett on the back porch french kissing, and much to her disappointment they never did anything stupid or laughable.

"Umm...I'm hungry." Edward and Alice spun around at the voice. Behind them, at the bottom of the stairs was a tall, thin boy, the same age as Edward and Alice, with longish blonde hair and a robotic hand that was scratching his chin.

"Jasper." whispered Alice. Jasper looked at her and suddenly his eyes took on the look of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. (**A/N: I stole that line from Breaking Dawn, with Jacob looking at Renesme.) **

"Alice." he whispered back, holding her chin in his good hand. "There you are."

Edward, sensing a romantic moment, backed out of the room.

Alice looked up at him and with their eyes they made a connection that not many humans would ever experience. Alice pressed herself into his chest and he wrapped his long arms around her.

"I knew all along, Jasper, that you would come." she said quietly, holding him tightly with her tiny arms.

"I don't know why, but I knew your name, Alice, and right now this is it." he said, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by Alice and Jasper, and saw what was going on. He backed into the room that Edward was in and said. "Here we go again."

**So there's Jasper. Next chapter will be the introduction of BELLA!!**

**Duh duh duh Duhh!!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! **

**More reviews would be ooberly appreciated!**

**And negative feedback is welcome too!**

**PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!! CLICK ON THE LINK TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE!! yay!!**

**-TravelingTEEN**


	10. Truth

_Chapter 10:_

**Apologize x10000000**

**I shouldn't have ditched the story! **

**People, I'm sorry....i have not been on fanfic for months**

**and just today i re-read my story. **

**and i'm gonna continue it **

**:)**

**have fun!**

As Edward trudged into Carlisle's office after Carlisle, he heard Alice and Jasper stomp, giggling, up the stairs. Rose and Emmett were silent on the back porch, and Esme was feeding the chickens. (Yes there are chickens).

"You're fast, boy. Faster than Emmett." Carlisle said out of the blue.

"Thanks....." mumbled Edward, feeling suddenly left out of a house that was full of couples. They all had _eachother_ and Edward had nobody.

He looked at Carlisle who, unusually, tipped back a picture frame sitting on his desk.

The room transformed.

Like in those cheesy "Spy Kids" movies, the desk turned into a keyboard, a holographic screen popped up at eye level and the walls showed hundreds of small screens and endless rows of buttons.

Edward gaped, suddenly understanding what was going on. He had fallen right into the hands of another spy agency.

He started to back, shaking his head, out of the room, but with a flick of his hand, Carlisle slammed the door.

"Edward, we are not like the NSG, like Alice said you were a part of before. We are a solo, small espionage agency funded by the British government to bust major drug dealers in Canada. Sure, it might not be as 'glamourous' as the FBI (which, just to let you know, don't have agents like you and I), but we are what we are." Carlisle spoke quickly and clearly, not stopping to let Edward complain.

"And you," he said, "are one valuable young man."

Edward blanched and sat suddenly in a squeaky, squishy chair in the corner. "I don't think -"

"Yes, you do. Don't argue. I know you can't go out in public like...._that_.....but now you are part of the family, and I'm the patriarch." Carlisle was not being unkind, but his words were piercing and cold.

"Fine. So, what do I have to know?" Edward gritted his teeth and faced the truth. He was destined to stay half-robot forever, and his only outlet would be espionage. "What's the _mission_?" (with a sarcastic tone)

Carlisle brushed his long, nimble fingers along a smooth, black keyboard and brought up a rotating picture of a middle-aged man in a nice suit.

"The _ONE._" He whispered. The man was a tad overweight, and he had curly, reddish-brown hair. The black, tight-fitting Armani tux accentuated his round belly, but showed off his glittering, diamond encrusted Rolex. Edward watched the picture rotate on the screen until he felt dizzy.

"Edward." said Carlisle, snapping him out of his trance. "This is Charles Swan, gang leader of the notorious _Queen's Posse_ gang from Toronto. They specialize in illicit drug sales in the GTA (Greater Toronto Area). This man is one hell of a millionare, but he sneaks under the radar by feeding hundred-dollar bills to cops that try and arrest him. He is our "mission", so to speak."

Edward laughed. "Okay. And do we get to kill him?"

Carlisle grimaced. "That would make things so much easier. But there is a complication."

He tapped a key and brought up another rotating picture. This one was of a girl.

"His daughter, Isabella. She's only 17, so killing Charles would force her to become a ward of the state (orphan. The mother died three years ago) She's the heir of millions of illegal dollars. We need to a) stop Charles from continuing his drug sales _without killing him_ and b) protect Isabella from enemy gangs and not let her know her father is a wanted criminal. And make sure Charles isn't killed by the NSG or other gangs too. Simple enough."

Edward's eyes opened wide. They then suddenly shifted to magnifying vision without him meaning to and his eyes focused on Isabella. Her dark brown hair fell in soft waves halfway down her back. She was wearing a short, yellow halter-dress and white flip-flops; and Edward could see her chocolate-brown eyes crinkled in a smile. She was in one word: stunning. And she looked strangely familiar.

Edward couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew he knew her from somewhere.

"Edddwaaard?" Whispered Alice from behind the door. Carlisle flicked the door open and Alice peeked in. A faint hickey was forming on her neck. _Jasper,_ Edward thought to himself.

"Edward, there are two guys at the door and they want to talk to you." She was not smiling, but pale and flustered looking. Jasper came up from behind her and slid his slender arms around her waist.

"Alice?" he said in her ear. "Why did you go?"

Edward stood up, disgusted by their PDA. Carlisle gave a hard look to Alice, who smiled faintly and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him back upstairs.

Edward trotted, warily, to the farmhouse door.

And he opened it.

Two familiar figures stood in the dwindling light outside.

One was tall and old.

The other was short and muscular.

"Edward." They said at once.

Edward yelled.

**Ahh its good to get back into the fanfic scene**

**lol i think my style of writing has changed.**

**its more mature?**

**R&R, SVP (s'il vous plait)**

**WTYL (write to you later)**

**-TravelingTeen**


	11. Complications

Chapter 11

**Ooohh...theyre back!**

**Read to find out what happens!**

**(It's Edward's 1st doctors at the door, btw)**

Dr. Mackenzie grinned. He was missing a tooth.

_Probably from me,_ Edward thought, not letting a sour grin escape his lips. He held his face still and cold. "What can I do for you?" he asked hautily.

Dr. Vedelago grimaced and said, "Edward. You have to come back."

"No, Doctors, I can't and I'm not. Sure, I'm here doing the same thing you would have wanted me to do, but I _like_ the people I'm with." He replied.

Carlisle appeared behind Edward and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" He said quietly, but you could hear the anger bubbling beneath his collected complexion. "You are not welcome." His voice was a tad louder this time.

Dr. Vedelago spoke next. "We want our creation back."

Edward winced. "Your creation?" he fumed, "YOUR CREATION!!!!!?????? I AM HUMAN YOU KNOW!!!!!"

The doctors were taken aback at Edwards outburst. He stood there, fists clenched and eyes bloodshot. "Don't you get it? I _ran away_ to get _away_ from you. And you know what that means? I don't want to come back! I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

Dr. MacKenzie smiled. Edward saw the hole where the tooth should have been again. "Fine, boy. It wasn't extremely important that you return. We were offering."

"It didn't sound like it to me." Added Carlisle. Now Emmett and Rosalie came up behind Edward and Carlisle. The Doctors looked taken aback. Emmett flexed his humongous biceps and Rosalie grinned devilishly.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to work with a partner." Said Dr. Vedelago, increasingly agitated in the presence of Emmett (who, to anyone, would be a pretty terrifying sight, robotic parts or no robotic parts). "Jacob?" He motioned to the black sedan in the gravel driveway.

A shaggy black head peeked out of the door and was followed by a long, toned body. The boy, who looked about 16 years old, had basketball shorts on and was shirtless. His abs were stunning and his biceps were sinewy (strong, but not bulging like Emmett's). He flicked his black hair off his face and smiled. Only his left had was artificial.

"Hi, all." he rumbled, with a deep, calming voice as he walked up the pathway to the house.

Edward gaped. _PARTNER???!!!!_ he thought to himself. He looked down at his own body, which was much more metallic than Jacob's.

Rosalie whistled, and Emmett frowned. This boy was **_HOT._ **

"Um, I'm Jacob. Mark, where are we?" he asked Dr. MacKenzie (who, apparently, had the same name as Edward's father: Mark).

"A little north of Sault Ste. Marie (**A/N: To all you Americans, it's pronounced "Soo Saint Marie"**) in a town called Searchmont." replied Dr. MacKenzie. Jacob blinked. To Edward it looked like he was storing that info in his mind for later use.

Carlisle looked appalled. "Sorry, but you have to leave." He looked worried that the NSG knew about the CEA's location.

Jacob locked eyes with Edward. His eyes were deep brown, almost black. Edward felt sick. Jacob turned away, grinning. He nimbly leapt onto the top of the shiny black car and hopped in the open sun roof.

"Well, thank you Carlisle. Just remember. Charles is ours." Dr. Vedelago turned sharply and followed Jacob to the car. Dr. MacKenzie followed.

As soon as the car had pulled out of the driveway, Carlisle went beserk.

"GET YOUR STUFF WE HAVE TO LEAVE!!" he screamed. Esme rushed in.

"Calm down, hon. It's okay." She rubbed his back. Edward cringed at yet another display of affection that he was not a part of.

"No, Esme, it's NOT! The NSG has found our HeadQuarters!" Emmett looked worried too.

"I'll go 'wake' Jasper and Alice." he snorted and rushed upstairs. The three of them came down quickly. Jasper and Alice kept giving fleeting looks to eachother.

"Pack the essentials. We have to go to our safe house. The National Spy Guard will track us down and kill us all. And I know for a fact that that boy Jacob is one hell of an agent." Carlisle said, looking at Edward and then at Emmett. "You two have to take him down."

The 7 inhabitants of the farm house in Searchmont took 45 minutes to pack their things. To Edward, that meant a chain necklace with a golden cross on it, some clean underwear, his GPS and a gun. Edward breathed in and stepped in front of the mirror. His face initially shocked him, but then Edward realized he didn't look as bad at he thought he would. One side of his face, from the chin to the cheekbone was smooth steel. His mouth was intact. His eyes were a piercing blue with greyish pupils. They looked strange but Edward realized it was because of his eyes, he was extremely valuable.

_I bet Jacob doesn't have eyes like me,_ he thought to himself.

Edward trotted down the stairs. Everyone was already gathered in the kitchen. Rose had her Gucci purse clutched to her chest and Emmett had his arms around her. His sports duffel was slung over his massive shoulders. Alice had a blue backpack, Carlisle a shiny, black, rolling suitcase and Esme had a yellow oversized purse. Jasper had his arms around Alice as well but he was not carrying anyting.

Esme tossed a small black backpack to Edward and he hastily stuffed his clothes into it.

The family piled into a silver Yukon Denali hidden in the decrepit garage. It had tinted windows and a built-in cooler filled with Esme's lemonade and some frozen lasagna. Carlisle revved the smooth engine as he put the car into reverse. It was pitch-dark by now.

The car drove through the night. Everyone slept except for Carlisle, who was clutching the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Esme, at about the 7 hour mark, had to plant a kiss on his lips to make him less tense. He blinked and conintued staring ahead at the remote, Northern Ontario roads.

They drove for 13 hours. Edward was squashed in the bench seat at the back of the car and had to endure about an hours worth of making out from Emmett and Rosalie beside him. Alice and Jasper sat in the bucket seats in the 2nd row of the car, simply with their fingers entwined across the aisle.

The truck pulled into the remote town of Gold Rock, Ontario. There was a scattering of houses, a general store, and a roadside diner, and that was it. Gold Rock was about as remote as you could get in Ontario.

15 minutes outside of town the car drove up the driveway of a medium-sized, well-kept farmhouse. The truck was shut off and the group dragged themselves out of it. Carlisle, eyes drooping, fished for a key in his pocket and opened the squeaky door.

**:)**

**You like it?**

**Jacob adds a twist, huh?**

**i like getting back on track with writing. **

**i still (L) ABBA, but k-os is my new fave singer.**

**he's canadian, from toronto.**

**amazing.**

**download his new album "Yes!" **

**its sooooo good.**

**my story:**

**like it? love it? suggestions?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!!!**

**-TravelingTeen**


End file.
